1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for decoding data in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
A 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is very likely to be a next generation wireless communication system standard. In the LTE, when a base station transmits downlink data to a user equipment (UE), the base station first transmits scheduling information on a downlink data channel through a control channel, allocates a downlink data channel by the scheduling information, and transmits downlink data by the scheduling information. Even when the UE transmits uplink data to the base station, first, the base station transmits scheduling information on the uplink data channel through the control channel, and the UE transmits uplink data channel through the uplink data channel allocated by the scheduling information.
Furthermore, the 3GPP LTE-A is a wireless communication system standard which has improved the LTE. The LTE-A may support a low price/low performance UE which is mainly used for data communication such as gauge examination, level measurement, utilization of a monitoring camera, and the inventory reporting of a vending machine. Likewise, such a UE is commonly called as a machine type communication (MTC) UE.
In the case of the MTC UE, the amount of data transmitted may be small and the number of UEs operated in one cell may be large. As such, the conventional data decoding method, that is, the method of receiving scheduling information for the data channel through the control channel for each terminal and decoding data in a wireless resource area designated by the scheduling information may be low in the efficiency of resource utilization.